


Making Sure and Making-Out

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Sexy Animal Noise [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breast Play, F/F, Guess which part of the female body is the author's favourite?, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: There's no denying it now: Ruby wants Weiss as much as Weiss wants her--or does she really? Unsure if what she feels for her is real or just more uncontrolled, unattended to teenage lust, Weiss decides to use Ruby's foolproof method:Kiss her, and see where things lead from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a smutty version of chapter 58 of the Keeper of the Grove.

Up until puberty came with all its raging hormones and confusing changes to her body, Weiss had never really been interested in romance.

Didn't have crushes on her classmates, adults, celebrities, fictional characters, or androids; rolled her eyes and tuned out whenever any of her classmates began to gush over how attractive someone was; and only participated in the Valentino's Day events because she didn't want to get lumped in with the pretentious and insufferable crowd who _loved_ bragging about how they were exercising their right to do whatever the hell they wanted, oftentimes claiming some form of inherent superiority for not “following outdated traditions like blind sheep,” or something to that effect.

It didn't really help that her father's only concern about her crushes was that she either get involved with the children of Avalon's other elite, famous, and ridiculously wealthy (sans the ones of those that were even more controversial than him), and Winter only ever seemed to have crushes on soldiers, professional athletes, and of course, Guadalupe Garron, who Weiss now knew was both the sole official voice actress of Eluna, and the actual “mythological” figure herself.

(In retrospect, there _was_ something quite different about Winter's gushing over the Eluna plushie.)

But all that changed when Clarita Nguyen literally came swinging into her life.

To kick-off the start of the school year, the various instructors, facilitators, and some alumni had a live show of the many extra-curricular activities Arcturus offered. The students either watched with mixed levels of interest, or hacked their holo-projectors to watch something more to their interest on HV.

Weiss herself was seriously tempted to follow suit, until the Dance Clubs segment ended.

“And now, for a very different sort of dance, combining grace, coordination, and violence!” the MC said. “Kicking off the Combat and Martial Arts Clubs is Ms. Clarita Nguyen, of the Swordplay Society!”

A replica of an Ancient Old World pirate ship was warped in on stage, holo-dummies of ferocious (if historically inaccurate) buccaneers appearing on deck, armed with cutlasses and pistols. The lights began to dim except for the stage's. All was quiet but for the murmurs of students still chatting with each other.

Then, laughter—excited, confident, and just the _right_ amount of unhinged.

A spotlight tracked Clarita as she swung in on a rope, flying over just over the students' heads before she somersaulted through the air, and made a graceful landing right in the center of the deck.

The buccaneers all readied their weapons and cried out in pirate slang, more Hollywood than history. Like the knights when Abner had cranked the difficulty up to max, there was no fairness here, all hands on deck swarming her and climbing out from the rest of the ship to drown her in a sea of marauders.

But Clarita was more than ready for them, unsheathing her own sword and proceeding to _decimate_ the entire crew.

Weiss was transfixed as Clarita effortlessly weaved around the pirates attacks be they blade or bullet, somersaulting through the air, maneuvering through every space she could squeeze in through, launching of walls or balancing on the rails to use every advantage available to her as she took them with perfectly timed thrusts and swings, oftentimes hitting them where they least expected it.

Weiss heart beat faster as dramatic music played alongside the sounds of violence and fallen pirates—though in retrospect, that was probably more because of the way Clarita laughed and smiled, the way her ruffled shirt and tight pants fit on her lithe and muscular figure, the incredible flexibility, acrobatics, and fighting skill she was _gladly_ showing off.

She devastated the entire crew in less than two minutes, dozens of combat-grade holo dummies disappearing one after the other, and her never taking a single slash nor shot. The crew's Captain burst out of his quarters, roaring with anger as he unsheathed his blade, fire in his eyes and his mouth of rotten teeth curled into a snarl.

Clarita merely laughed and taunted him, drawing a C with a little N in the air.

The two clashed, swords sparking, blades locking, so close they could see the whites in her eyes and the tell-tale distortion of holo-dummies. The music swelled to a crescendo just as the Captain got the upper hand on Clarita, knocking her off balance.

The Captain let out a mighty laugh as he thrusted his sword for the kill…

… Only for his opponent to suddenly “regain” her footing, twisting and dodging the attack by less than an inch, raising her sword up to his neck and making him slit his own throat from his momentum.

The Captain fell, surprise on his face before he dissipated.

The music reached its end and faded away.

The audience erupted into cheers.

Clarita turned to the audience and bowed, her eyes sparkling, sweat dripping down her caramel skin. “And _t_ _hose,_ students, are the kinds of moves you can learn at the Swordfighting Society!”

Weiss signed up as soon as the prompt came up.

She had a plan all thought up in her head: become one of the best students in class, challenge Clarita to a duel, and the moment she bested her in combat, confess her love for her!

… And it all fell apart her first day in the Society, when a much calmer but no less cheerful Clarita put down her and the _many_ other lovestruck hopefuls as gently as she could, explaining it would be illegal for her to get into a relationship with any of her underage students, it would feel wrong for her to become their mentor then their lover, and most importantly, she was already taken, and happily so by a woman who had already bested her in one-to-one combat two decades ago.

Some quit on the spot, unable to face such rejection—oftentimes the first they'd ever experienced in their lives with how sheltered Arcturus kids tended to be.

Weiss stayed, if only because she didn't want her to know that her heart had been rapidly hacked apart like Clarita did a block of wood for the first day presentation.

The sessions passed, Clarita trained her and others in all the many types of blades, until they finally found her specialty in fencing. She taught her the proper form, the technique, and the rules, helped her discover just how fluidly and gracefully she could move, how devastating her well-aimed rapier thrusts could be, refine them both until Weiss was on track to becoming one of the best students in the Society.

It started to look like the plan might not have crashed and burned after all, that dogged persistence had paid off for her as it had for her grandfather, and she could challenge her to that duel after all. (People fell in and out of love all the time, she reasoned with herself.)

… And then, Clarita called her into her office in private, to discuss what she thought was stagnating her performance in the Society.

“Weiss, are you in love with me?” Clarita asked.

There was no malice, no annoyance, no slyness or suggestive undertones. Just curiosity, like she was asking her how her grades were.

Weiss began to sweat and blush. “N-No, absolutely not!” she stammered, lying in the see-through, blatantly obvious, and poorly thought out way adolescents could. “What makes you…?”

“Once upon a time, I was a teenager too, Weiss, and I remember _very well_ how I acted when I was in love with a woman I could never have— _exactly_ how _you'_ _ve_ been acting.”

Weiss hung her head, ashamed, angry, but most of all, _hurt._

“Do you wish to change instructors, Weiss?” Clarita asked softly. “I feel that I’m only holding you back because of how you feel about me, and I how feel about that.”

Weiss looked her in the eyes, and said “Yes.”

Her own eyes were red and welling up with tears, but there was proper decorum to be followed, even if your heart had been sliced up into ribbons, just after you'd finally sewn it back together.

Clarita nodded. “I’ll go ask my colleagues and see who would be willing to take you on instead.” Then, she opened her drawer and pulled out a physical business card—a real rarity those days. “And also: a recommendation for someone who can help you out.”

That someone turned out to be Dr. Coriander “Connie” Corazon, a therapist who specialized in counseling people questioning their sexuality identities and orientations, her clients mostly women. In her words, “Society may stop blinking an eye at queer couples doing basically _anything_ , but there will _always_ be girls wondering if they have a girl crush or just an actual crush.”

Jacques was willing to pay for the therapy, if only because he probably made a cost-benefit analysis, and the price of a scandal of his adolescent daughter pining after a married woman three times her age (who had also been her instructor, and was notably close to her) did not even come _close_ to the price of keeping Dr. Connie on for a decade or more.

It all worked out wonderfully for Weiss, as the first handful of sessions were spent in painful, awkward silence, making small talk, and squirming and fidgeting when she ran out of meaningless topics. Dr. Connie had the patience of a saint, was a firm believer in the value of waiting for your clients to come forward with their issues on their own volition, and was still getting paid handsomely regardless of whatever happened.

Then, Weiss' broke like a dam and out came everything in a messy, disastrous flood of Teenage Angst, one that Dr. Connie dutifully waded through, sorted out, and tried to help funnel into healthy, mature drains and pathways so Weiss wouldn't drown in hormones, stupid impulses, and poorly thought-out plans.

The one session she remembered the most was when Weiss admitted that she wanted to try to ask a girl out--”and for clarification, we're in the same grade, she's less than a year older than me, and she's also a member of the Natural Body Improvement Club!” she snapped, her cheeks burning red.

“So, have you thought of what you're going to do on your date?” Dr. Connie replied.

“I… haven't actually thought of that yet...” Weiss admitted.

“Well why haven't you?” Dr. Connie asked.

And so began the recurring structure of their meetings: Dr. Connie asking questions, Weiss answering them, and the process repeating itself for however long it took for Weiss to finally admit or figure out just what exactly was the problem, if Dr. Connie didn't step in to explain to fill in the gaps of her knowledge and emotional maturity.

“… So what if she _does_ say yes, she will go out on a date with you?” Dr. Connie asked.

Weiss groaned, her neatly tied hair now frazzled and two strands less than when the session started. “I… I… _I don't know!”_ she cried. “I guess we'll go out for chocolate shakes, or something? I haven't thought that far yet!”

“Because…?”

“Because what if she realizes what a giant bag of _issues_ I am, and she decides to just lie her way out of the date, and say an emergency came up?! What'll it look like if I don't just take her on her word and decide to go launch an investigation, find out if she really did have something come up and she wasn't lying?! And what if she _did_ have something come up, and she finds out that I made like a creepy stalker, and that just makes her so glad she couldn't go on that date because who _knows_ what would have happened, now that she knows all these new horrible things about me?!

“How do I find out this a relationship with her isn't just going to crash and burn?!”

Dr. Connie smiled. “Ask her out on a date.”

Weiss groaned. “Isn't there some _other_ way?! Preferably one I can use BEFORE I ask her out?”

Dr. Connie shook her head. “Last I heard, no one has cracked the perfect algorithm that'll completely, accurately decide who's going to be your 'perfect match,' and all the dating companies are still legally required to say that their algorithms can't 100% guarantee said match.

“So, we still have to find it out the tried and tested way: ask someone out, date them for a while, and see if you two will work out to the best of your abilities.”

“There has to be a better way!” Weiss cried.

Dr. Connie smiled. “If there is, then none of us have figured it out yet.”

So now here Weiss was, sitting on the side of her hammock and hoping that the Fae had cracked the code.

It was morning when Ruby stepped back into their room, looking roughed up and tired, her clothes and scythe still faintly stained with blood and other messes. “Morning Weiss!” she said, waving lazily with one hand as she put away her scythe with the other.

She frowned as she began to pulled out her wrapped-up mask from inside her cloak. “Rough night?”

“To put it lightly...” Weiss muttered.“… Hey, Ruby...? Can I ask you a question?”

“Could you make it an easy one?” she replied as she put away her mask and cloak. “I kinda _really_ need to crash soon.”

Weiss blushed. “How do you know if you're in love with someone?”

“Oh, that's easy!” Ruby said as she walked over to her nest. “I kiss them.”

Weiss blushed. “Just like _that…?”_

“No, I ask them first, and most of the time there's a date before that!” she said as she sat down among her cushions. “Anyway, if it turns out I really like kissing them and want to do more of that in the future, I know I love them, not just like them.”

“Is that a Fae thing?” Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. “Just me. I can't be in a serious relationship with someone I can't kiss, let alone have fun making-out with.”

Weiss blushed even more. “How do you know that?”

Ruby sheepishly looked away, before she turned back to Weiss. “… Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Promise.”

“I tried making out with Lifira one time,” Ruby replied. “I hadn't kissed anyone real before, and I was _really_ curious about how it was like, so I tried it on her.”

Weiss' face betrayed nothing. “So how did it feel like?”

“ **Awful.** And I asked her to be _really_ into it, and man, she was! But the thing is, there wasn't that _something_ , and it just felt weird and unnatural, and then Yang caught me, and…” Ruby trailed off. “… Yeah.”

“Do you Fae have a word for that for that 'something'?”

Ruby shook her head. “Nah, it's all on you on whatever you want to call it. I don't know what it is for me yet, exactly, but I know it's not _just_ kissing because Lifira was a pretty great kisser, just not for me.” She yawned. “Was that all you wanted, Weiss? Because I don't think I can stay up much longer...”

Weiss opened her mouth. “No--” she blurted, before she shut her mouth.

Ruby looked at her. “No…?”

“No… I…” Weiss' face felt like it was melting. “Ruby, do you promise not to tell anyone, either?”

Ruby nodded, her sleepy face turning alert and serious. “Absolutely.”

Weiss sheepishly looked away, before reluctantly looking back at Ruby. “Could you… kiss me...?”

Ruby's eyes widened, her ears perked up.

Weiss started to sweat. “I-I know you like me, and I'm not sure if I like you back, and I'm kinda leaning on yes, but also no, and I just want to--”

She stopped as Ruby got up off her nest, walked over, and sat down beside Weiss.

Weiss gulped. “… Make... sure...” she finished, her voice barely a whisper.

“Someone _please_ walk in on us,” she thought to herself. “Please, _please,_ _ **please...”**_

Ruby smiled at her, her sleepy eyes twinkling in the morning sun. “You can say no if you don't want to, Weiss.”

Weiss took a deep, not-at-all calming breath, then forced herself to bring her lips right up to Ruby's, careful not to smash their noses or foreheads together in decidedly unromantic and painful ways.

Her whole body began to tremble, sweat poured down her face as she closed her eyes, her face so close to Ruby's she just knew she could feel the intense heat radiating from her cheeks.

“Do you still want to…?” Ruby whispered.

“Y-yes...” Weiss whispered back.

She felt Ruby hold the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair, her touch only light enough to keep her steady, so much of her power and strength being held back because she knew any more would hurt her.

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat.

She always knew that Ruby was powerful, in combat skill and in physical strength. She could and had crushed an entire armed mercenary company of rank 6 Queensguard Nominees without resorting to killing any of them, if crippling most instead; easily wiped the floor with Cardin and his men while unarmed if invisible; and fought the dangerous creatures of the Valley on a daily basis without the slightest hint of serious injury, and from what she'd seen of her at the hot springs, _any_ injury at all.

She could _crush_ her, easily.

And yet she wouldn't, being very, _very_ careful, holding back so much of her power, putting this much conscious effort and attention to make sure she didn't hurt her.

And Weiss found that she really, _really,_ _ **really**_ liked that.

She closed the distance between their lips, surprising them both.

Weiss frowned, feeling like she was kissing a rock: solid and unmoving.

Then, Ruby got over the shock, started kissing back, physically pushing Weiss back from the strength she put in it, before she toned it down to just enough for her to _really_ feel her lips. She began to move her mouth against hers, now soft and warm, feeling like it was yielding exactly to the shape of Weiss' till they were a perfect fit.

Weiss felt a rush like the first time she'd held Myrtenaster, only instead of a dam breaking and her magic flooding out of her body, into the sword then back again _several_ times as potent, she felt herself _melt,_ delicious warmth spreading to every single part of her body, turning her into jelly.

Ruby caught her before she could fall and break the kiss, cradling the back of her head, cupping her lower back. Weiss could feel the touch of each finger send ripples across her skin, her grip tightening and loosening, too hard, too soft, until she found _just right_ _._

Weiss threw her arms around Ruby, pulled herself into her body, feeling her densely-woven muscles constantly shifting and tightening under her clothes. She made a _noise,_ a sound she'd never made in her entire life, what sounded like a deep and guttural…

… Not a threat, but an _invitation_.

And just like that, Ruby pulled away in a panic.

Weiss felt a sharp, familiar pang of pain in her chest: Rejection. The warmth disappeared, replaced by a cold, unpleasantness; she turned away from Ruby and sighed, thinking of an apology for obviously going _far_ too fast and freaking her out…

… Then she noticed that her breath was freezing in the air, and her lips were _awfully_ cold despite having been locked with Ruby just moments before.

Weiss looked at her hands—covered with frost, ice on her fingertips. _“_ _Fuck_ _!”_ she cried as she stood up from her hammock, hurried to the equipment rack by the door where her gauntlet was.

_Knock-knock._

“Weiss? Ruby?” Qrow asked. “I'm not about to walk in on anything, am I?”

“ _DON’T COME IN!”_ Weiss screeched, thick, freezing mist pouring out of her mouth, and onto the back of the door.

Qrow paused as he saw a web of frost briefly appear on the other side, before it melted. “Try to be done before two! Weiss’ still got a date with the Terrace!”

“We will, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby called out.

Weiss hurriedly shoved her gauntlet onto her hand, the stream of frost and ice all over her body stopped. She cupped her mouth with both hands, closed her eyes, and started to dispel the ever loving shit out of her face, dozens of tendrils of magic rapidly dissipating into the air like steam from a block of ice that had just been exposed to a flamethrower.

“Oh, Piper...” Weiss whispered as she turned back to Ruby, simultaneously relieved and mortified. “I am so, SO sorry…”

Ruby smiled. “It’s fine! I noticed the tingling just in time.”

Weiss sighed, her breath thankfully warm than frozen. “And here I thought that was just the kiss...” she muttered.

“It was still pretty awesome, though!” Ruby paused. “So, do you umm, want to do that again, now that you’ve got your gauntlet back? … ‘Cause I do. Like, a LOT.”

Weiss blushed. “You… you sure about that? Because as you may have already noticed, I get really… feisty when I get, uh… excited...”

“Oh, I know. I really like it, actually!”

Weiss blinked, before she frowned. “I’m warning you, this could potentially be literally tearing your clothes off your body level of ‘feisty!’ I fell out with an ex-girlfriend because I accidentally ripped her favourite blouse while I was undressing her!”

Ruby chuckled. “Weiss, Fae clothes are all made to take a beating.” She grinned. “And besides, that sounds _really_ fucking hot.”

Weiss felt her face burst into flames all over again. “Fuck…” she thought.

Ruby scooted to one side, patted the space beside her. “So, do you want to get back to it?”

Weiss chewed her lip. “Uh, one condition: can I… sit in your lap instead?”

Ruby scooted back into the center of her hammock, and patted her lap, then smiled at Weiss.

Weiss tried to be calm about it, maybe a little teasing with a seductive saunter back to her, but what she actually did was a _very_ excited skip. She hesitated just before she plunked her rear down, lip bit, cheeks burning red, sweat dripping down her face.

Ruby held out her hands, put them just above Weiss’ hips; she looked at her face, eyes quietly asking for approval.

Weiss quickly nodded her head.

Ruby put her hands on Weiss, grip firm but not too strong, effortlessly pulling Weiss down onto her lap; she blushed as she felt her thighs underneath her, firm and muscular but with just a little bit of softness.

Weiss made another noise. “Fuck...” she muttered.

“Something wrong, Weiss…?” Ruby asked, her hands still on her hips.

“No, nothing, it’s just that sitting on people’s laps is one of my, you know…”

“Big, big turn-ons...?” Ruby offered.

Weiss looked away, feeling like her face was melting all over again for how hard she was blushing and sweating. “Y-yes, that. It’s just—you know—is it weird that I like this so much…?”

Ruby chuckled. “I don’t think it’s weird, Weiss.” She brought her face to Weiss, one of her horns gently butting against her forehead. “But I _do_ think it’s pretty cute...” she whispered as she pulled a hand from her hip, gently cupped Weiss cheek with it.

Weiss whimpered.

Ruby frowned. “Something wrong, Weiss?”

“This is… I am…” Weiss paused. “… You are _really_ turning me on!”

Ruby smirked. “And is that a bad thing…?”

“I, uh… let’s just make-out already.” Weiss said, closing the distance between them.

Their locked lips once more, and this time, Ruby was ready, yielding to Weiss mouth, letting her press forward, set the pace, until Ruby decided to get a little daring, pushed right on back and sucked on Weiss’ bottom lip. She yelped, instinctively tried to pull away, but found herself trapped, unable to escape those warm, soft lips.

Ruby quickly let her go, Weiss shot back then stared at her, wide-eyed and panting, her lips glistening with their spit.

“Holy shit…” Weiss whipsered.

“Good ‘holy shit’ or bad ‘holy shit’…?” Ruby asked.

“ _Good!”_ Weiss cried. “REALLY good!” She paused. _“_ _How are you so good at this?!”_

Ruby chuckled. “You’re not the first person I’ve ever made out with, Weiss.”

Weiss blushed. “Oh, sweet Shepherd, _why_ is that turning me on even more...?”

“You want me to answer that, or do you want to keep making out?” Ruby asked.

Weiss smirked. “What do you think, you dolt?”

Ruby frowned. “… Uh, I wasn’t being rhetora---rhotori--rhatora--whatever you call it when you ask a question but you’re really not?”

“… Oh, sorry… anyway... I would love to make out more.”

Ruby smiled. “Great! Because I do too.”

And so they did.

Weiss had made out with girls before, some guys, too, and the one non-binary person. They had ranged the whole spectrum of good and bad, the ones that were far too eager to go spelunking in Weiss’ mouth to the ones that just wouldn’t take the leap even if Weiss literally asked them to, those that were too quick to skip it and go straight to what they wanted _really_ wanted and the ones that seemed to drag on till one or the both of them broke it off from boredom or ran out of time, the ones that had enthusiasm but lacked the skill and the ones that had the experience and the finesse but couldn’t muster the passion or didn’t want to use it on her.

But none of them came _close_ to Ruby.

It wasn’t _just_ that she could adjust her pace and the pressure on a dime; how she could perfectly read the reactions Weiss’ was having; the way her lips felt, soft, warm, and yielding, until she wanted them hard and immovable; the shifting of her muscles underneath her clothes, the way she could feel every last tense and release of those densely packed fibers.

It was also because she could see the lustful, loving fire in Ruby’s eyes, hear make her own growls and whimpers of pleasure, tell without a doubt that she was enjoying this as much or more than Weiss was.

They broke away, breathless, panting, drool trickling down their glistening. Ruby’s hand fell away from Weiss’ cheek, the other slid off her hips and up her side, till they rested just below her breasts.

“Can I…?” Ruby whispered.

Weiss bit her lip and nodded quickly. _“Please.”_

Ruby took her breasts into her hands, both the perfect size to fit right into the palm of her hands, and squeezed, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Weiss squealed and squirmed in Ruby’s lap; if her nipples hadn’t already been rock hard and poking through the fabric of her underwear and her dress, _that_ certainly would have done the trick.

Ruby relaxed her grip. “Too much…?” she asked, gently fondling and rubbing her breasts.

“A little...” Weiss whimpered.

“You sure? I won’t go rough on if you don’t like it that way!”

“Yes! I… I kind of like that way, actually...” Weiss whispered, sheepishly looking away.

Ruby grinned. “Want to find out how rough, exactly…?” she asked as her thumbs idly rubbed her nipples through her clothes.

Weiss gasped, whimpered and squirmed in Ruby’s lap. “Y-Yes, but just one question: h-how are you so good at this…?” she whispered.

Ruby chuckled, before she leaned in and whispered right into Weiss’ ear. “Just because I’ll eventually end up with just _one_ person for life, doesn’t mean I can’t or won’t want to date plenty of folks in between~”

Weiss shivered—from her hot breath on her skin, all the scenes and ideas her brain was offering up of all the Fae Ruby had dated and/or experimented with in the past, what they looked like, the things they did, how many of them were involved at any given time.

Ruby pulled away. “So, you want to find out where I should draw the line for getting rough?” she asked, cupping Weiss’ breasts and giving them a playful jiggle.

“Give me a minute...” Weiss said.

Ruby pulled her hands away, she lifted herself up from Ruby’s lap—now with a number of warm, wet spots all over her pajama pants, and with a damp patch of fabric between her legs—shifted around to face her, lifted up the skirt of her dress, and straddled one of her thighs.

Weiss moaned, shivering as she lowered herself onto all that solid muscle, felt the soaked and hot fabric of her panties pressed right up to her pussy, her arousal leaking through to Ruby’s pajama pants.

Ruby grinned and watched with keen interest as Weiss pulled the top of her dress off her shoulders and just under her the level of her breasts. Weiss looked at Ruby, silently asked her a favour as she put her hands over the cups of her bra.

Ruby happily leaned forward and reached around Weiss’ back, and undid the clasp; she pulled back, watched with wide eyes and a wide grin as Weiss’ slowly, teasingly pulled it off then it fall to the floor. She reached out for Ruby’s hands, she let Weiss take them and guide them right on top of her breasts.

Ruby purred happily as she sank her fingers into soft mounds once more. “I am really happy you’re letting me do this, Weiss...”

Weiss mewled as she felt the roughness of her hands against her soft, smooth skin. “Don’t make me regret it...~” she whispered, a playful look in her eyes, her lips open in a pant.

“Got a safe word?” Ruby asked as she turned her eyes back up to Weiss’ face.

“’Teacup,’” Weiss replied.

Ruby smiled. “Mine’s ‘oatmeal.’ You ready?”

Weiss bit her lip and nodded.

Ruby started out slowly this time, gentle caresses, running her hands along the swell of each breast, making Weiss shiver and murmur with pleasure. Then, she started to ramp it up, squeezing them gently, teasing her nipples, sinking her fingers deeper into soft flesh, making Weiss squirm and moan, panting and leaking, the wet spot on Ruby’s pajama pants growing ever larger and darker.

Ruby leaned in and took one of her breasts into her mouth, hot breath pouring over the skin as she lapped at her nipple with her tongue, coating it with a thick layer of warm spit, showing off far more dexterity, speed, and control than Weiss ever thought anyone could have.

Weiss’ whimpered and writhed as huge shocks of pleasure shot up her spine; she grabbed the back of Ruby’s hair, threading her fingers between the strands and held her there. The only resistance Ruby put up was angling her horns a little further away from her face, before she continued sucking and licking Weiss’ breast.

She whimpered as Ruby pulled away, gave a sloppy, wet kiss on her spit-coated nipple before she switched to her the other breast and did it all over again, making Weiss shiver and whimper as she felt herself driven ever closer to an orgasm.

Ruby kept on going, delighting in all the noises Weiss was making, feeling her twitch and squirm, her arousal gushing from her pussy and right onto her thigh. She pulled away once more, gave another messy kiss on her nipple, before she looked up at Weiss’ face.

“Gonna cum?” she asked.

Weiss let out a pathetic little mewl as she nodded her head.

Ruby cupped the sides of her breasts, gently pushed them towards each other, leaned down into her cleavage and opened her mouth, ready to start lapping and sucking at both in turn.

Weiss closed her eyes.

Ruby stopped. “Hey Weiss? Could you do something for me first?”

Weiss let out a frustrated noise. “Yes! Anything! _Just tell me!”_

Ruby paused. “Sure you don’t want to calm down a little first?”

Weiss glared at her. “RUBY ROSE, I CAN REGRET MY DECISIONS LATER _AFTER_ YOU MAKE ME CUM, NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IT IS YOU WANT!”

“Could you freeze your nipples a little for me?” Ruby said quickly.

Weiss reached up and held her hands over her chest, Ruby pulled hers away.

It was probably an _extremely_ risky decision that could have easily gone wrong, what with her being an initiate weaver without any sort of formal training whatsoever, but in that moment, Fate gave her a break and had just a little, harmless chill pour out of her hands and rush over her skin, making them _cold_ , but not _too_ cold.

She shivered, her teeth chattering lightly as she put her hands down, Ruby’s hands replacing them shortly after. She rubbed and cupped her breasts for a moment, warming them up before she put them back into her mouth, licking and sucking, leaving a messy trail of warm drool on her nipples and in her cleavage as she alternated between them, never leaving one nipple ignored for very long.

It wasn’t the first time Weiss had done temperature play.

But the frost from her magic felt _VERY_ different from ice cubes made by an auto-bar or top-of-the-line refrigerators, a biting chill and an electrifying surge of _power_ , the warmth and wetness from Ruby’s tongue plus _something_ about her that just made every last sensation and feeling all the more intense.

Weiss came—harder than she had in recent memory, harder than the climax of her masturbation session a week earlier, harder than she ever thought she could from just having her breasts squeezed, fondled, and sucked, then lightly frozen before she had them tortured and teased all over again.

She didn’t really have any recollection of what happened next as her whole mind blanked out, little flashes of her screaming and shaking in pleasure as she came, hot arousal gushing and spilling from her panties and all over Ruby’s pajama pants, locking lips with her for a sloppy, messy, affectionate kiss, warm spit dribbling down their mouths, their chins, all over their bare chests and shirt, and neither giving a single fuck about it.

She only really started to come down by the time Ruby had stripped them both out of their soiled clothes, cleaned up the worst of the mess they had made, and laid Weiss back in her hammock to bask in her afterglow, feel sleepiness begin to wash over her.

Ruby smiled as she began to climb in after her.

_Knock-knock._

Ruby stopped, looked annoyed, but answered the door anyway.

Curious, Weiss fought to stay awake, strained her neck and watched Ruby talking with Penny. <Blake wishes me to inform you two to please {Buy gags or something so you don’t wake up the whole fucking house when you two--}> she made a sexy animal noise.

Ruby nodded, and lazily gave Penny the OK symbol, before she shut the door. She tried to walk back to Weiss in her hammock, but exhaustion finally got the best of her and she only made it as far as her nest, falling forward and landing on the pillows face-first with a soft whumph.

She looked up at Weiss, cast her a loving look, before she shut her eyes and went straight to sleep.

Weiss gave her one back, before she happily let the drowsiness overwhelm her.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was originally supposed to include chapter 59, with Penny’s big conversation with Weiss about the Keepers and their mates plus her own lovelife, but that’d just make this stupidly long. There was also a modification to Blake’s sticky note on her leftover tuna slices, described as:
> 
> “There was a much more flattering cartoon of Weiss’ face with a checkmark beside it, with the Fae word for 'if' below it plus a crude drawing of Weiss and Ruby presumably having very noisy sex, a disgruntled looking Blake on the other side, and an X between them.”


End file.
